Unggoy
The UnggoyHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 191 - "Unggoy: the Elite name for the Grunt race". are a generic race of subordinate warriors in the unified conglomerate races of the Covenant. The Humans have termed such warriors Grunts, because of their speech patternsHalo 1 Orange Grunt Action Figure Rank Overall The Grunts are the lowest tier of the Covenant rank heirarchy, and are despised by Jackals, and in a political standpoint, are expected to obey the commands of Elites without hesitation. This unwavering faithfulness is enforced by the threat of punishment, although on the battlefield, such social protocols are often ignored. The Grunts are subdivided into subrankings. While most Grunts overall are incompetent in fighting and unintelligent, higher-ranked Grunts often can be formidable adversaries in combat and show signs of leadership capability. Rank Structure Grunts have several classes: *'Minor Grunts' wear orange armor and are basically used as cannon fodder. *'Major Grunts' wear crimson armor and are veterans that are sometimes seen commanding a few other lesser Minor Grunts. They are more skilled in combat than Minor Grunts. *'Gunner Grunts' wear green armor. Their main purpose seems to be to set up and man Plasma Cannons, and sometimes the occassional Fuel Rod Cannon *'Special Operations Grunts' wear jet-black armor and are commanded by the Special Operations Elites. They have been known to wield Fuel Rod Guns more frequently than the other Grunt types. It should be noted that these are highly-skilled in combat (relatively) and that they are less likely to panic in combat situations than other Grunts. *'Ultra Grunts' wear white armor and seem to be field commanders for other Grunts, but have no control whatsoever over the other Covenant races. Like the Ultra Elites of matching opulent armor, they are strong opponents. Furthermore, Ultra Grunts seem to throw Plasma Grenades more profusely than their subordinates. *'Heretic Grunts' are Grunts who defected to the Heretic faction. They have more health than an average Grunt, and typically wield Needlers, Fuel Rod Guns, and Plasma Cannons.It has also been noted that the Heretic Grunts do not flee as often, or indeed at all in combat. Vehicle Compatibility *Ghost (Halo 1 & 2 only) *Shadow (Seen in Halo 2 E3 demo, have animation but not used)http://forums.bungie.org/halo/archive24.pl?read=698700 *Brute Ghost (Halo 3 only) *Shade (Halo 1 only) *Shielded Plasma Cannon (Halo 2 only) *Plasma Cannon (Halo 2 only) Physiology ]] '']] Grunts are approximately 5' tall and are relatively weak when compared to other Covenant species. However, they are quite strong for their size. They can easily walk either upright on two legs, or on all fours. While carrying arms, they are forced to walk upright so that they may support their weapons with their hands, but while trying to flee, or while patrolling without a weapon drawn, they will use their oversized arms as forelegs to add speed or stability to their gait. Grunts have hooves on their three-toed feet, their skin is leathery and purple-gray, and they have thick, light-blue bloodHalo: The Flood, page 27 (possibly because of the methane they breathe and the chemical reaction within their bodies). They have a single claw that protrudes from each elbow, but its function is unknown, since there are no known instances where it was used in combat. Even though they are small and not very agile, they are surprisingly strong -- they can carry and fire a Fuel Rod Gun or a Rocket Launcher on their shoulder without toppling over. The Grunts' homeworld is a cold, swampy planet with a methane atmosphere and naturally occurring pillars of fire. The cold nature of their planet makes them highly covet any source of heat they can find. Since their natural environmet is methane-filled, they have to carry tanks of methane in their armor to breathe. Without this breathing apparatus, they will suffocate in a "normal" atmosphere. They have also been seen enhabiting large environment domes that have airlocks and methane filters for them to breathe while not in armor.Halo: The Flood, page 60 Due to their bodies' acclimation to breathing methane gas, their voices are high-pitched and squeaky, sounding comical to many other races. Grunts aren't ones to skip a nap, and are found sleeping around the Control Room on Installation 04 during daylight hours. If you are playing in Legendary and you run away from Grunts, sometimes they go back to sleep. Culture Grunts were one of the original races of the Covenant, serving as soldiers and laborers in all different fields, and their original culture has been all but erased by their incorporation into the Covenant. They are obedient, loyal, and hard working, though not overly intelligent or creative. They are one of the most sociable of the Covenant races, posessing a strong pack mentality, which causes them to present a formidable danger when encountered in large numbers. Grunts are essentially a slave race, who obey the other Covenant races out of fear, because they have no political power in Covenant society. However, within the Grunt community there is a strong hatred of other species, especially Jackals,this exculdes the elites becuse they might be the only race in the Covenant that treat them with a certan amount of respect and dignity. co and a belief that someday a dynamic Grunt leader will lead them to freedom on a methane-rich paradise world. It has been indicated that at some time in the Covenant's history, there was a Grunt Rebellion, which was quelled, thanks in part to an Arbiter who was named during that period for that purpose. Due to their low status, Grunts are not permitted by the Elites to possess family names. They do value their ties to their offspring, but are usually separated from their families at an early age by the requirements of their service to the Covenant. The Grunts resent this greatly, but are unable to muster any response. In the meantime, the Grunts generally follow a few short, simple guidelines given to them by the Elites; namely "When in doubt, shoot" or "Stay out of the way, live another day." Grunts feel safe when in large numbers or led by an Elite, though if the Elite or most of the squad dies, or if a superior enemy gets too close, they tend to panic and flee. This exposes a vulnerable backside, where a single melee attack with any weapon will kill them. It should be noted that the Heretic Grunts, unlike its brethren, will not flee in combat if the enemy approaches. Likely due to the fact that when heretic Grunts are faced, you are playing as an Elite, which is a race they know about. It is unknown how they would react to Master Cheif, an enemy they know very little about. Known Grunts *Yayap *Linglin *Gagaw *Zawaz *Mehmep *Kwassass *Thirsty Grunt *Cowardly Grunt Trivia *In Tagalog, the language spoken in the Philippines, "Unggoy" means "monkey". *In ''Halo: Combat Evolved, there was a "curl-back" design for the Grunt life support system that occured on all ranks. This variation is not in Halo 2. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Species Category: Grunts